


Catching Up

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Sammy is absolutely adorable, Wings, i'll add more tags later if i think of anything else, if chase didn't say a curse word this would probably be rated lower, that's the only warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: 98% Sammy being an adorable smol child. 2% actual plot.I legitimately can't find the effort to write a proper summary.
Relationships: Jackieboyman & Marvin the Magnificent (twins), Stacy Brody/Chase Brody (past)
Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953160
Kudos: 6





	Catching Up

Marvin beats his wings as he races to catch up with his twin. Jackie laughs, flapping his own red and blue wings harder, speeding up. He weaves around buildings and loops around to land on a balcony, waiting for his brother to catch up. A little girl taps on his wing, her bright blue eyes wide and her small brown wings tucked against her body.

“Hiya mister. Are you a superhero?”

Jackie nods, and the little girl’s face breaks into a grin. “Yep. My name is Jackieboyman.”

The little girl shrinks and bounces up and down. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” She runs inside, shouting at the top of her lungs. “Daddy Daddy Daddy! Come look who’s here!”

A young man stumbles into the hallway, rubbing his eyes. “What is it, Sammy?” He yawns.

Sammy grabs his hand, dragging him towards the amused hero. “Jackieboyman is here! Come on!”

The father straightens, looking up at the hero, and waves. “Hey Jackie.”

“Hey Chase. How’s everything?” Jackie folds his wings neatly behind his back.

Chase shrugs, pale green wings moving with the action. “Eh. Could be better. Could be worse.”

“Wait. You two  _ know _ each other?” Sammy interrupts. “That’s so cool!” Her wings flutter in excitement.

“Your daddy and I went to school together,” Jackie tells her. “That’s also where he met your mommy.” He looks back up at Chase. “How is Stacy?” He almost spits her name.

Chase rubs the back of his neck, shifting his wings behind him. “We umm… divorced last year.”

“Mommy was mean to Daddy. She hit him and called him bad names,” Sammy adds, whispering loudly.

“Oh Chase. I’m sorry,” Jackie says, wrapping his arms around the father.

“Thanks,” Chase replies. “How’re the others? It’s been forever since I’ve seen everybody.”

“Good for the most part. Henrik’s still struggling with his English, though. Yesterday, when I forgot to eat lunch, he went on this whole angry rant in German and didn’t realize he wasn’t speaking English. I think the worst part was trying to keep a straight face through the whole thing.”

“So in other words, he hasn’t changed a bit.” Chase grins.

“Yep. And Marvin’s pretty much mastered his powers, which is a relief.”

“Mmhmm. Remember when he summoned a whole army of cats to the school?”

“How could I not?”

Loud wingbeats come from behind him and Marvin appears next to him. “Ok, I want to interject, it was only about fifty, not a thousand.”

Sammy gasps when she sees his wings. “Pretty,” she coos.

Marvin’s white cat ears twitch in amusement and he spreads his wings, letting the silver feathers randomly distributed among the black feathers shine.

“Your wings are huge!” Sammy shouts.

The magician blushes and ruffles her hair.

“Daddy, why are everybody’s wings so much prettier than mine?” She complains.

“Your wings are very pretty,” Chase assures her.

“But they’re not as pretty as his,” She pouts.

“Your wings are  _ very _ pretty,” Marvin repeats.

“Really? Even prettier than Daddy’s?” Sammy looks up hopefully.

“Your wings are the prettiest.”

Sammy giggles and flares her wings. “Daddy! My wings are prettier than yours!”

Chase laughs and lifts her in his arms, spinning her around in the air. Sammy shrieks, flapping like she was flying. Chase sets her back down after a couple of minutes, and she whines. “Again!”

“Sammy, Daddy’s gonna fall down if he spins you again,” Chase says, staggering back a step, and Jackie puts a hand on his back to steady him. The father waits for his head to stop spinning before checking the time. His eyes widen. “Oh shoot! I was supposed to start dinner half an hour ago!”

Jackie spreads his wings as if he’s about to take off, but Chase stops him. “Hey wait! Do you want to stay for dinner?” The last word is cut off when he yawns, covering his mouth.

“Please stay, please stay!” Sammy shouts.

“Alright,” Marvin says, noticing Chase’s poorly concealed yawn. “Only if I get to cook though. Jackie, I love you, but you somehow managed to burn water, so there’s no way I’m letting you help. Chase, you look exhausted, and I think you should go rest.” Chase nods and flops onto the couch, closing his eyes.

Marvin moves to the kitchen area and scans the contents of the fridge. “How does spaghetti sound?” he calls to Chase. The father just gives him a thumbs up.

The magician floats some ingredients over, humming to himself. He moves around the kitchen, boiling water for the pasta and preparing the sauce while Jackie plays with Sammy and Chase snores on the couch.

When everything’s done, he puts the food on plates and sets the table. Chase groans when he smells the food and stands up, stretching. They all take a seat at the table, and Sammy instantly digs into her spaghetti.

Chase takes a bite from his own meal and his eyes widen. “Holy shit! This is good!”

Sammy reaches out a hand and whacks her father. “Daddy! That’s a bad word!”

Chase laughs and ruffles her hair. “You’re right sweetie. Daddy said a bad word.”

“Now you’re gonna have to sit in the naughty chair,” his daughter giggles. She yawns suddenly, rubbing her eyes, and slumps in her chair. “Daddy, I’m tired.”

Chase sets down his fork and picks up his daughter. “Ok sweetie. I’ll tuck you in.”

Sammy wraps her arms around her father’s neck and her wings drape across her back. She waves sleepily at Jackie and Marvin, and they wave back.

When Chase comes back, the three finish their dinner while talking quietly. Jackie offers to take their plates, but Chase shakes his head. “I can get them.” He looks at the clock. “You guys need to crash here?”

“No, we’re fine to fly home,” Jackie says. They all walk outside to the balcony, where they can see the stars twinkling above them. Chase embraces Marvin first, then Jackie, telling them to fly home safely. Jackie spreads his wings first, stretching them before taking flight with a few power wingbeats. Marvin does the same, massive wings allowing him to take off with fewer flaps.

Chase sighs, watching them leave, and stretches his own wings. Then he walks inside, shutting off the lights, and climbs into his bed. He hugs his pillow close to his body. He’s happy that he could catch up with his friends. So then why does he still feel  _ lonely? _

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else stay up watching the Unus Annus stream? I did, and I stayed up until 3 am like the fucking idiot that I am.
> 
> Requests are open on my tumblr! https://scubacatwoman.tumblr.com/  
> Rules:  
> I need some kind of prompt & the ego(s)  
> No smut  
> No reader x ego  
> I'm allowed to refuse a request
> 
> Also, do leave comments! Comments help writers improve their writing and they also help motivate writers to continue what they do.


End file.
